


Still Fighting

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Battle, Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Demons, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Post Season 7, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is still fighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Still"

Xander's axe made a satisfying squishing noise as he neatly beheaded a cloithos demon, and he heard similar sounds behind him. Buffy was there, back to back with him, her slight figure a comforting presence.

Even though she had produced slayers all around the world, whom the others were dutifully rounding up and training, Buffy was still fighting. She was still taking out evil baddies one nest at a time. And Xander was still, as always, right by her side.

With a neat spin, he took out another demon to his right, and he briefly lost contact with Buffy as she lunged at another. But then they were back in formation, back to back. Still fighting, but still together.


End file.
